


Piss slut Soobin

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Multi, Piss, Piss Marking, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Still kpop idols, Submissive Choi Soobin, all members - Freeform, brief - Freeform, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin was always happy to be the members own personal urinal, no matter the situation
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Piss slut Soobin

Soobin was used to being the dorm's urinal, no matter what time of day it was or where they were, he would also be happy to drop to his knees and take as much piss as they gave him.

He always quite enjoys it, not that he would openly admit it often. The weight of their cock in his mouth, the warm liquid running down the back of his throat, god he loved it.

Honestly even to the point that when Yeonjun would wake him up at 1am, lightly slapping his cock against his cheek, he would immediately open his mouth waiting for his drink. Slowly he would feel the stream hitting his tongue, the saltiness both waking him up and lulling him back to sleep.

"There you go good boy, are you enjoying this" Yeonjun asked, making the younger nod his head, causing some to run down his chin. "Ah what a messy piss slut"

The stream started to come to an end, causing Soobin to whine, he still wanted more, didn't feel satisfied enough.

"Ah baby, you have to wait till the morning" the elder replied as he tucked his dick back into his pants before going back to sleep, leaving Soobin both content and wanting more.

_____

In the morning he rolled himself out of bed, now having dried piss on his chin from last night. But before he could even make it to the bathroom to wash it off, Beomgyu caught him.

"Ah Soobin, I've been waiting for you, why don't you drop to your knees then?" He whispered, automatically making the elder submit to him, dropping to the ground with a little thud.

"Go on open up, slut" Soobin both loved and hated the degradation, but of course he still opened up, patiently waiting for what would come next.

Then the stream hit him but not into his mouth, oh no, all over his face, dripping down onto his pajamas. Poor old Soobin just wanted to be filled up with piss for the rest of the day, but clearly Beomgyu had other plans, almost masking him with his scent, a scent that would just come out with one wash.

"Beomgyu...mouth...please" 

"Ah who said you can order me around '' almost causing the older to drop his head till he realised that would make it worse. "Fine, you can have the final few drops in your mouth, you really are our little piss slut" which made him almost smile out of delight, he was going to be filled up with piss. But Beongyu really did mean only the last few drops as it came to an end way too quickly.

"I'm sorry baby, maybe next time but for now go and sort yourself out, we a big day remember"

_____

Once he had gotten out of the shower and dressed himself, Beomgyus scent was faint, making him both happy, as the staff wouldn't notice it but also sad as he liked to be claimed. Even with the staff around or if the chance of them walking in, they were still pretty persistent with using their own urinal.

"Come on Soobin, I really need a piss, you know the drill by now" he really did but the dance teacher had only popped out to get a drink and the thought of them catching him made his stomach flip, but the thrill was also dragging him in a different direction.

And of course he did, letting one of the youngest fill him up with what he had wanted from the moment he had woken up.

But once again it was short lived as they heard the faint sound of shoes on the concrete, making Soobin go into panic mode, but the others were there to help, promising he would get the rest later and pulling him into the hug, which didn't confuse their dance teacher at all.

_____

Out of all the members, Huening kai would always be the most unsure about using Soobin. It was his gum at the end of the day and no offence but what was wrong with a normal urinal isn't that what there there for.

But of course Soobin wouldn't mind, especially not on a day where he hadn't got nearly enough piss to please him. So he crawled up to Kai who was currently sitting on the couch, playing on his phone giving his gum zero attention.

"Kai, I'm thirsty" he whined, causing Yeonjun to laugh, who was currently on the other side of the room.

"Go on kai give him what he needs, it might shut him up" Yeonjun smirked, making the younger shifted ever so slightly.

"Ummm, OK are you sure binnie" he asked barely above a whisper. That's all Soobin needed, going to tug down his sweatpants and pull out his cock, placing it in his mouth. It took a little while for the younger to start his stream, slightly tense due to Yeonjun watching him. But the minute he started to fill Soobins mouth the elder just completely relaxed, almost spilling a few drops, which Kai lined forward to rub away. After a minute or so he had finished and taped binnie to let him know that he could pull off, which he relencedly did.

"Thank you ningning feel much better kai '' he said while tucking kai back into his sweatpants, before standing up to go and snuggle with Yeonjun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed and if you did you can always leave kudos or even a comment. This was also my first time writing piss so I hope it wasn't horrendous :)


End file.
